


Don't Let Go

by loveandpeace



Series: Palm of Your Hand [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace
Summary: If there was one person Chris loved above all others, it was his daughter. She was the light and love of his life, but how does he answer the hard questions for her without absolutely breaking her heart?“The other kids… They all have two parents. So why… Why do I only have you? Why don’t I have a mutr?”





	Don't Let Go

Excitement thrummed through Chris as he stood from the outside of the rink, watching his daughter glide across the ice. She was destined to be something great, and a sense of pride filled the Alpha knowing that he had had a hand in Ingrid deciding she wanted to be a professional skater just like him.

“ _Vatr_!”

Ah, she finally noticed he was there. He chuckled and lifted a hand up in a wave, Ingrid skating over as quickly as she could to greet her father. It had been so hard for Chris to allow his only child to leave his side, even if it was just for a short time in Russia. It was almost too much for Chris to handle, but seeing how Ingrid had improved, he knew he had made the right call.

“I didn’t know you were coming here already!” Her eyes, ones she had obviously inherited from Chris, sparkled in joy as she threw her arms around her father’s waist and peered up at him. “I thought you would be here later tonight!”

Chris ruffled messy, strawberry-blonde curls before gently popping her pale, freckled nose with a finger. “I thought I would surprise you by arriving early, _ma petit ange_.”

Ingrid huffed, rubbing at her nose before once again beaming. “I’m so happy! Does this mean we’ll be going back home soon?”

“Of course,” Chris couldn’t help but smile at the squeal he received. “But first you must finish practice and get changed. Our plane will leave early in the morning.” Ingrid’s head bobbed up and down furiously, and as she headed back to the ice, she paused. Chris noted the way her eyes followed the other children as their parents began to mill in. He thought nothing of it since Ingrid quickly shook it off and skated back onto the ice.

The night was spent with nothing but Ingrid’s endless chatter about all the other younger skaters she met during her time in Russia, all of the new friendships she had made and that she was planning on keeping in touch with every single one of them. And oh, how she couldn’t wait to be able to qualify for the Junior Grand Prix, swore that she’d be the one taking home the gold her very first year. Chris realized he had missed his cub more than he had originally thought, that his home had been much too quiet with her not there.

The next morning was a quiet, uneventful one as Chris and Ingrid packed their bags in the taxi to head to the airport. The nine-year-old was unusually silent as she stared out the window at all the sights, fingers gripping the side.

“… _Vatr_?”

“Hmm, what is it, Ingrid?” He could tell when something was bothering his daughter. She refused to look him in the eye, fidgeted in place unable to stay still for more than a few seconds, and the tell-tale sign that it was something important was the fact that she drew her lower lip in with her teeth, gently gnawing.

“I… I’ve been wondering,” she swallowed hard, still not meeting her father’s gaze. “It-It’s just…”

An arm slid around Ingrid, pulling her closer as Chris kissed the top of her head. “I don’t like when you’re so bothered like this. You know you can ask me anything in the world.” He always wanted Ingrid to feel as though she could trust him no matter what, but what was it that so bothered his daughter like this?

She took a deep breath before finally chancing a look at Chris. “The other kids… They all have two parents. So why… Why do I only have you? Why don’t I have a _mutr_?”

Chris felt all the air leave his body as he stared back at Ingrid, unable to form a coherent thought in that moment. Finally, he shook his head, a frown marring his features. “Why are you asking? Did one of the other children say something to you?”

Ingrid’s head whipped back and forth. “N-No! Nobody said anything to me, but I just…” She began to bite her lower lip again, staring at her folded hands in her lap. “Everyone there at the camp, even if their parents weren’t able to be there, they still talked to them and about them. They all have a _vatr_ and a _mutr_. But not me. I don’t have a _mutr_. So I’ve been wondering, where are they, and why aren’t they with me?”

Damn. How did Chris go about explaining her mother to her? He forced a swallow down, quickly slapping a forced smile on his face. “Ah, if all you wanted to know was about your mother, why didn’t you just say so? I can tell you anything you want to know about them.” His heart clenched at the way Ingrid’s face lit up. “But not until we get back home, is that alright with you?”

“Mhm!” She was so excited and Chris could sense the anticipation rolling off her in waves. He hated that he was actually trying to come up with ways to distract and discourage her from asking about her mother. Surely she would forget all about the lack of a mother once they arrived back home.

 

* * *

 

“ _Vatr_ …”

Chris winced at the tone Ingrid was taking with him. It was the tone that said she was more than just a little annoyed with him. “Yes, what is it?” He glanced up from his book to find Ingrid staring hard at him, and it appeared she meant business.

She sighed. “Why won’t you just tell me about my _mutr_? I keep asking you and you still haven’t told me anything!”

“Ingrid,” what could he possibly say? They had been back home for more than a month, but anytime Ingrid tried to approach the subject, he did his best to distract her for the time being, and so far it worked. Until now. Chris knew that she had the right to know the entire truth, but he knew that he couldn’t tell her anything without hurting her in the process and he just wasn’t sure he could do that.

But it seemed that Ingrid had finally had enough of waiting… “Just tell me!” Tears were forming in her eyes and she reached up to furiously rub at them. “Did they leave? Did they not want me? Please…” The final word was a barely heard whisper and Chris put his book to the side, kneeling in front of Ingrid. He drew her into his arms and allowed her to cry while he allowed himself to release a shuddering breath.

As much as it would hurt to relive the pain, he would tell her everything. He couldn’t keep watching Ingrid in pain over not knowing anything of her parentage. “I’ll tell you,” he murmured into her ear. “Please don’t cry anymore, I’ll tell you everything you want to know about him.”

Ingrid pulled away, still rubbing at her eyes and sniffling. “H-Him?” Her eyes were red and Chris couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“Sit. I’ll get a few things and you can ask me whatever you want to know.” Ingrid nodded and crawled onto the sofa, waiting for her father to return and when he did a few minutes later, he had a large box in hand.

“What did he look like,” was the first question out of Ingrid’s mouth. Chris chuckled and pried the lid off the top of the box.

“Patience,” he hummed. “You’ll see very soon. Mm, here’s a good one.” He quietly handed Ingrid a picture of her mother. She gingerly took the picture and Chris could hear the distinct sound of a sharp inhale.

“Oh… Wow, I look just like him.” She gave her father a watery smile, but she was so excited to finally see what her Omegan parent looked like. He was so pretty! “I’ve got his freckles!” And he appeared to be wearing an intricate costume. Ingrid gasped. “And he was a skater too!”

Chris hummed while letting his fingers run through Ingrid’s hair. “You do look some like him, but I’ll have you know that I take responsibility for half your pretty face.” Ingrid giggled, her tears completely dried up. He studied the picture, unable to help but smile at the wide grin staring back at them. “He was such a talented skater, and he loved you more than you could possibly know…”

Ingrid’s mother had been incredible, to put it simply. He was bright, full of energy and life, and didn’t let things like his secondary gender slow him down from trying to achieve his dreams.

“What was his name,” was the next shy question that was asked and Chris took a moment longer to stare at familiar blue eyes before answering.

“His name was…”

 

* * *

 

_Ten years earlier…_

“Jamie O’Cleary! That was quite the flawless execution of not just one, but two quad toe-loops in his free skate. For this being his first year as Ireland’s representative, I’d say he’s got a very good chance of placing! But we’ll see final scores shortly.”

Chris hardly paid any attention to what the announcers said, honestly didn’t feel much like competing at all this season if he could be honest. He had gone through a very nasty breakup a few months earlier and it had absolutely devastated the Alpha more than he cared to admit. He just didn’t understand how the Beta he loved could suddenly decide after years together that he no longer wanted to be with Chris. No reason, no excuse, nothing.

“Chris, you’re up next.”

He tried not to snort, honestly he did, but he failed miserably. Really, it wasn’t Josef’s fault that Chris was feeling the way he was, but he just couldn’t force himself to care about the competition this year. He was even considering retiring after this season as bad as he felt. After all, he was already twenty-seven and it wouldn’t be long before he actually needed to consider it.

“A-Ah, excuse me!”

Chris stopped mid-step, turning to find a fidgeting Omega staring right at him, giving him a wide, genuine smile. It was the same one that had just finished his free skate routine.

“Aye, it really is you!” He brightened. “I’d hoped I’d get ta meet th’ great Christophe Giacometti!” Jamie’s excitement was obvious and before Chris could say anything, he stuck a hand out. “My name’s Jamie, Jamie O’Cleary! It’s an honor ta finally get ta meetcha face ta face!”

Chris forced a smile and nodded while he studied the Omega. Jamie had bright, curly red hair, set atop a pale, freckled face and dark blue eyes. He seemed like a nice kid… “And it is nice to meet you as well. I hear it’s your first year making it to the Grand Prix. Quite an accomplishment for one as young as you are.” Chris reached out and quickly shook Jamie’s hand before pulling his back.

Jamie laughed, a soft sound, and shook his head. “Already twenty-two and just now makin’ it t’Paris! Me an’ my coach are right tickled, we are. I only hope t’be as great a skater as you someday! Aha, sorry ‘bout that!” It seemed he remembered that Chris was up next for his free skate, and he began to slowly back away. “I’m keepin’ you from gettin’ ou’ there! Best o’ luck t’you! I’ll be cheerin’ you on!”

Chris blinked as he watched the Irish skater scurry off, sighing and shaking his head. That kid was different, but he seemed genuine enough. So he took to the ice, and did as poorly as he expected himself to do. It was hard to say, but he just didn’t care about anything anymore…

Well, he was in the city of love. Perhaps he could unwind and have some fun for the remainder of his time in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be planning for my wedding that's in a few weeks and instead I'm writing angst. Go figure. Ahahahaha... Ingrid is such a cutie, and several of y'all wanted to know more about what happened with Ingrid's mommy, so I just had to write their story! 
> 
> Be warned, this fic will get very angsty by the time the story's over because I love to suffer and make others suffer with me. :)
> 
> Feel free to chat me up on tumblr!


End file.
